


Jelly Doughnuts

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alfred is the Sundance Kid to Feliciano's Butch Cassidy, except no one robs a bank, goes to Bolivia, or dies. (It's Alfred logic...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> For [daegaer](http://daegaer.livejournal.com)'s prompt: opportunity.
> 
> PODFIC VERSION: If you're interested in listening as you read, [Rhea314](http://rhea314.livejournal.com) has done a lovely podfic, available [here](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/818492.html). ♥

One of the things Alfred enjoys about spending time with Feliciano is that when they walk 24 city blocks out of their way in the rain, Feliciano doesn't complain about being tired or wet or ask why they can't get a taxicab. All he says is, "Where are we going, Alfred?"

And when Alfred says, "To the best doughnut shop in the entire city," Feliciano doesn't ask what's so great about it or snort at the thought of a _doughnut shop_ being amazing.

Instead, Feliciano asks, "What kind of doughnut are you going to get first?"

Alfred likes the way Feliciano says "first" there, like he's already preparing for an afternoon of coffee and doughnuts. "Jelly." Alfred smiles and turns up his collar against the raindrops the wind is trying to sweep down the back of his neck.

Feliciano opens his mouth, but Alfred never gets to hear his next question (and he's pretty sure it was going to be a question by the wide-eyed arch of Feliciano's eyebrows) because just then a truck rumbles by too close the curb, sending up a wave of water that crashes down on Feliciano. His mouth opens into a full 'o', which is also the sound he makes. He looks down at his coat, his trousers, down to the expensive loafers he bought just for this trip, which Alfred knows because Feliciano spent half the ride from the airport explaining the nuances of the stitching and other important points about the shoes. Feliciano looks down at his fine Italian loafers, and Alfred looks at them, too, and gives up his dreams of jelly doughnuts as he starts planning a route to the nearest shoe store—

But Feliciano just laughs. Then he puts a foot off the curb and starts splashing, kicking up water with every other step, like he thinks he's Gene Kelly in _Singin' in the Rain_ or Paul Newman in _Butch Cassidy & The Sundance Kid_. Which would make Alfred The Sundance Kid, which is A-OK with him because Robert Redford is just as awesome as Paul Newman. And this is just another one of the reasons Alfred enjoys spending time with Feliciano.

After that, Alfred stops trying to use his collar as a shield and just lets the rain go wherever it wants. They're both soaked and laughing when they finally turn the corner and their destination winks at them in neon blue and pink, "JOE'S DONUTS," and "OPEN" in a steady red.

Under the awning they shake themselves off like puppies, sending off sprays of water. Alfred checks his reflection in the window: his cowlick has curled into itself, huddled against the rest of his hair. He coaxes it up with a finger, and though it doesn't stand tall and proud like usual, it does spring with his step as he moves to the door. Feliciano's curl is just as resilient; Alfred watches it bounce as he follows Feliciano inside.

"Hello!" Feliciano says to the girl behind the counter as he hops onto a stool at the counter. He supports himself with his hands as he leans in to peer at her nametag. "Aida. That's a pretty name! Are you named after the opera?"

Aida blushes a little. "I don't know. I don't think so…I think it's a family name."

Feliciano tilts his head. "You're Italian, aren't you?"

She nods. "On both sides. I'm first generation American, actually."

"How wonderful!" Feliciano beams. He turns and waggles an eyebrow at Alfred and his curl seems to curl a little more, and Alfred knows Feliciano's smile is saying, _It's like she's our daughter_. And even though it isn't like that, exactly, it's pretty enough to think and so Alfred grins back.

"Hi, Alfred," Aida says. "The usual?"

"Is the usual a jelly doughnut?" Feliciano asks. "Because if so, I'll have the usual, too!"

Aida's smile curves up a little more as she says all right. "You boys are in luck. I'm just doing a batch now, if you want to wait a moment for fresh ones."

They watch her go to the filling machine, hold up the doughnut to the nozzle, and pull the lever, once, twice, and—she glances around to see if Joe is looking, but he has his head in the case arranging a shelf of bear claws—three times. She looks over at Feliciano and Alfred watching her, and winks as she does the same with the next doughnut.

This is why Alfred will walk 24 city blocks out of his way in the rain. It is not because Joe's Doughnuts is such a fabulous establishment or the doughnuts are any better than any other shop in the city. It's because Aida always gives the jelly doughnuts three squirts when she's only supposed to give it two, and more than the extra jelly, Alfred can taste the smile in those doughnuts.

"What do you think?" Alfred asks as Feliciano bites into his doughnut.

Feliciano chews thoughtfully, then holds it up so the jelly sort of sparkles in the fluorescent lighting. "Delicious," he pronounces. He looks over at Aida, who is brushing glaze on a new batch of doughnuts, and winks at her when she smiles at them.

And this is why Alfred likes hanging out with Feliciano so much.


End file.
